Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{5p + 4}{6p} \times 3$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(5p + 4) \times 3} {(6p) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{15p + 12}{6p}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{5p + 4}{2p}$